Some people are often so absent-minded that they forget to turn off the faucet after they have tapped the water or done the washings. Such a habitual forgetfulness can be a factor responsible for a senseless waste of the water resource. It is therefore imperative that people must be reminded constantly of the importance of conserving the water resource. One of the best ways to achieve such an objective is to use a device capable of reminding people of their failure to turn off the tap. In addition, it is a current popular trend that various household appliances are equipped with certain means capable of making the appliances entertaining and interesting. The water faucet is an indispensable device that we use daily.